


My Creature Of The Sea

by Jannikasophie



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cute, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Historical, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, Its just Larry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Novel, Scotland, Sex, Smut, Time Travel, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Ziam but not that important, larries, larry stylinson - Freeform, ships, st. abbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jannikasophie/pseuds/Jannikasophie
Summary: Soulmates exist.Louis Tomlinson has always believed that. But this faith strengthened when one day he met his soulmate.If two people belong together, then they will find a way to be together, even if it meant that you have to leave several centuries behind.40 years after the event, Louis Tomlinson is able to tell about his love story.
Relationships: HarryStyles/LouisTomlinson LiamPayne/ZaynMalik
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

How do you try to tell someone a story that's true without everyone thinking you're crazy? The problem with this story is that if I had been told it 40 years ago, I would not have believed it.

It was time for me to tell my story, no **our story**. I had had 40 years to process everything and now I sit here with my 69 years and feel able to do so.

I am sitting on my terrace, in my old rocking chair, looking out at the blue sea and remembering the most beautiful time of my life.

It was one of these days where I stood in front of the window with my cup of steaming tea and looked outside. The sky over St. Abbs was almost black, it clearly indicated a storm, but that was already reported in the weather forecast. The inhabitants of St. Abbs had barricaded their small town together, that everything remained where it should remain.

It was nothing unusual for us to prepare for a storm.

At that time it was only early March 2021, but in the winter months it happened more often than we liked.

The weather lasted over the day, it thundered every now and then, the waves were bigger than usual, but it wasn't a bad storm. So I decided to take my work equipment and go to my favorite place. My love for the sea has always been a game of fire. It just dragged me there every day, so it was obvious that I was becoming a marine scientist.

With the equipment under my arm and a yellow raincoat that protected me from the weather I ran out.

I was sitting on the brown rocks looking out into the sea. It would have been foolish of me to go diving in the sea durin this weather and waves.

Just when I was about to take a water sample, my phone rang. It was one of my work colleagues, Liam Payne. He always called me durin this weather because he knew what the sea was doing to me when the sky turned deep black.

My colleague reminded me again, "Louis, please don't go out in this weather." "Louis that's too dangerous!" and "You're like a little kid, actually I'd have to lock you up!." Like every time, I just laughed and promised him I wouldn't put a foot out of the door and I'd cuddle up on my old leather couch in front of my fireplace like every time.

The storm became stronger and the thunder now also added the lightning, which danced every 2 minutes on the wild sea. It looked like a passionate dance, between the sea and the lightnings. Every touch of the dancers made me shudder and I just watched the two.

Rain poured over my yellow hood and soaked individual strands of my brown hair with water. My old reading glasses steamed up a bit through my warm breath as I pulled my raincoat to the very top of my nose as it slowly became windier.

A deafening lightning strike sounded out of nowhere. Several flashes simultaneously shot at a spot in the sea and illuminated it purple.

In shock, I jumped up and slipped out onto the wet rock and landed on my butt. The glasses fell off my nose as I looked at the still illuminated spot in the sea and recognized an old ship. It didn't look like any ship, it looked like a cog, a merchant ship from the late Middle Ages.

I thought the lightning might have hit me and I now recognized impossible things, but a short time later I was learned one better.

The sea was raging and the waves were bigger than ever. In my 29 years I had never seen anything like this before. From heaven the thunderstorm sounded louder as it was all day long and the rain boasted on the earth. The foam of the sea spread out on my body and I tasted the salt on my lips.

It had been too dark to take a step over these rocks, even if I knew them. My life had been worth something to me, so I took out my flashlight and climbed carefully over the slippery stones.

With trembling hands and the flashlight in my mouth, I made my way down to the safe sand.

The light of the flashlight quickly swept through the beach and the sea when I suddenly caught a glitter. With suspicion that it was only the sea, I pointed my lamp again at the spot and hoped for something other than the sea.

The marine scientist heart in me struck faster when I recognized individual gold coins in the sand and I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the beach. In my younger years, I have never had such a gold coin, which is why I put it in my pocket and wanted to look at it in my little house.

Just as I was going in the direction of my home, I heard a quiet cough. I turned around and searched the beach with my lamp for the cough and saw a soaked figure lying on the ground.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been to the first aid course for a long time at that time, but still I had to help him.

The wind was fighting me, it was almost like the weather was trying to stop me from helping this person.

Almost crawling I arrived at the helpless man and turned him from his stomach to his side. He had long brown hair, a wide back and his beige shirt had become transparent due to the wetness. Tattoos stood out on his left arm and several rings were stuck on his long narrow fingers. Barefoot he lay in the sand and coughed.

„Hello? Can you hear me? "I asked him, shaking his torso. The man did not respond, but only coughed more.

No doubt I couldn't take him to my house, he was just too big and muscular. Once again, I rolled him onto his back and hit his cheek with my flat hand.

Immediately I got a bad conscience, but I had to get him somehow awake so I could bring him to me.

Again he didn't react, so I hit him again and his torso was speeding up. He coughed and spat out salt water. "Holy shit.", I mumbled, looking into those deep green eyes.

Again and again I heard the man stumbling from a ship and a mate of him, but I didn't care at that moment. Because

I had to help him and so I supported him and together we ran into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

From the kitchen I fetched two cups of tea and briefly left him alone.  
When I came back, the unknown man stood with his bare butt in my direction. I swallowed and held my forearm in front of my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to undress. "I stuttered and turned red.

I felt his cold hands on my forearm, which I had used to protect my eyes, and he pushed my arm down. "What is this mysterious thing?" he asked me without twitching with an eyelash, pointing at the TV.  
With a questioning face, I looked at him and answered, "A TV?" "What can you do with this...TV?" he asked back.  
He was still standing naked in front of me and I tried to do everything I could not look down.  
I quickly reached for the remote control and turned on the unknown thing for the man. He shrugged when he heard the voices from the sound system and ran to the TV.  
"How can these little people be in there?" he asked, knocking against the disk.

  
At that moment, I really thought I had saved the life of a moron.  
I mean, he was my age, maybe 2 or 3 years younger than me, and he didn't know a TV.  
IN disbelieve, I shook my head and turned off the TV again. "Here, I made you tea. It warms you up a little. Then you can take a bath. I'm waiting for you, "I said, handing him the cup and sitting on my couch.  
The man followed me and placed his bare butt on my old leather couch.

My hair stuck in my face through all the rain and I still tried to understand why he was lying on the beach all at once, when he suddenly said: "The tea is tasty. How did you do that, sir, ", and I noticed that I had not told him my name yet.  
"Oh, by the way, I'm Louis and I always pour a sip of milk and a spoon of sugar into my tea." I grinned and took a sip of my tea with a spark of pride in my chest.  
"My name is Harry. The tea is a great idea. I definitely have to remember that and tell my shipmate, Niall. "Harry replied gratefully.  
There it was again. Ship companion. He had been repeated it the whole time on the beach.

I tried to ignore it first, maybe he had hit his head. "Come on, I'll show you my bathroom, you can take a warm bath there," I said, walking toward the narrow wooden door of my bathroom.  
"Where do you get the water?" Harry asked while I turned on the hot water tap in response.  
The bathtub filled with hot water and the small room warmed up quickly. The mirror on the wall above the sink steamed up and I crawled out of a closet two towels. "When you`re done, you can come back out to me," I suggested and grabbed the door.  
The man just nodded and carefully climbed into the bathtub.

It wasn't long before I heard a loud scream from my bathroom. Fearing that he might have hurt himself, I ran in and couldn't trust my eyes. Harry had discovered my bathing balls and threw them all into the bathtub together. Everywhere were foam running over the edge of the tub and the man held his eyes. „Louis?? Sir Louis? My eyes are in flames! "he shouted, rubbing more soap into his eyes.  
I quickly reached for a washcloth, took Harry by his head and wiped carefully over his eyes. „Everything will be fine. That can happen. Relax your eyes so I can clean them up. "I tried to calm him down and wiped the foam out of his eyes.

His green eyes looked thankfully and confusingly into my blue eyes as he said, "What kind of corrosive brew is this?" Inwardly, I smiled and replied with a slight sweet grin: "These are bathing balls, Harry. They make your skin smell good and make these beautiful colors in the tub. " I pointed to the rainbow in the bathtub created by the various balls. "The colors looked nice together, but if I had guessed what a corrosive effect it could have had, I would never have used them," Harry confessed and I laughed.

He stepped out of the bathtub and tied the towel around his hip: "Now you can go bathing, Sir Louis." "Harry, I'm not a sir. Just call me Louis, "I replied, taking off my sweater.  
His gaze immediately fell on my tattoos and I looked at his. Our eyes found each other and he said: "You have the counterparts to my tattoos." I looked down at mine and then back at his tattoos.  
He was right. As by chance we had complementary tattoos. "You're right. I've never had that with anyone, "I replied, smiling.

"I'm going to bathe now," I said, pointing out that he should have left me alone. Apparently Harry had not understood the wink with the fence stake, because he only nodded and dried up further. I coughed and made a slight head movement toward the door when Harry looked up at me. With his eyebrows pulled together: "Do you need something?" I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and answered, "Um... could you possibly go out?"  
Now Harry understood, and he laughed, "You don't need to be ashamed of me. I've seen everything. Except for a eunuch. I haven't met any of them yet. Are you one? "  
"No, for God's sake, I am no eunuch. I... I'm just not used to being seen by someone naked anymore. My last partner has been a long time ago.", I replied embarrassed and Harry nodded.

"That's fine. I'll go out so you're a little for yourself. "  
Thankfully I nodded to him, but before he closed the wooden door behind him, I shouted, "Oh and Harry. Please don't break anything! "  
It might have been a bit outrageous, but I didn't know this strange man and he didn't make the best impression on me back then, after he didn't even know what a TV was.

Quickly I bathed and walked out with the towel around the hip.  
Surprisingly, Harry lit the fireplace and there was a pleasant warmth in the small living room. Harry was still sitting in the towel on the couch when Louis went to the bedroom and quickly put on clothes and brought some for the tall man.

I handed him a sweater and grey jogging pants and he looked at me confused. "You pull the sweater over your upper body and the jogging pants over your legs." I explained, feeling like I was talking to a baby.  
He nodded and put them on. "These pants... They`re so soft:" Harry said amazed. With a nod, I agreed with him.  
  
"If you're hungry, you can make yourself something to eat. But if you should use the gas cooker, please let me know. I love my house and I don't want it to be in flames.", I said, laughing.  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, laying his feet on the couch. "Oh, I'm going to go to my office. It`s next to my bedroom if you need anything and then I'm going to sleep. You'll find a blanket in that closet. You can take it if it gets too cold. "  
The man just nodded and got up shortly afterwards.  
I didn't care because he had been a grown man, so I decided to go to my computer and look at the gold coins I found on the beach before I met Harry.

  
It had been obvious that this coin had to belong to Harry, but he did not understand why he carried such a thing with him. On Google he was shown several such coins and all were from the 15th century. The cog I had seen on the sea had also been from the 15th century. It all kind of belonged together, but back then I didn't understand.

A head full of confused thoughts and with tired eyes I stomped into my bed and covered myself.  
Who knew what else Harry would bring me for trouble and luck. I definitely didn't know, because by then Harry was a handsome young man who was a little confused, but came into my life. 

And the sea brought him to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves.   
> This is my first Fanfiction, so are please nice to me and if you wanted you can follow me on Twitter (@MissYouVol6)   
> I love you!


End file.
